The present invention is analogous in some respects to a pinball machine. Pinball machines have been developed into a complicated art. These prior art machines require a substantial amount of floor space, present a high profile, are extremely heavy, and therefore, are difficult to transport to the service shop. Most of the present pinball machines are extremely expensive in cost of manufacture, as well as requiring continuous maintenance.
Those persons addicted to playing pinball machines invariably attempt to operate the machine at its utmost limit, including jarring, moving, and otherwise influencing the travel of the ball about the field of play. Often a tilt device incorporated within the machine will end the game when undue force is exerted laterally or vertically thereon.
It would be desirable to provide a machine which encouraged the player to deliberately tilt the machine in an infinite number of directions in order to cause the ball to be gravitated in the direction of tilt. It would be desirable that such a machine have provisions by which the ball could not be gravitated when the game is not in play. Moreover, it would be desirable that the machine be almost indestructible so that when it is violently tilted or moved in a rotatable manner, a minimum of harm would result thereto.
Moreover, it would be desirable that such a machine be rendered essentially tamperproof and that the distribution of bumpers, lights, pop-bumpers, novelty switches, and the various background sounds associated therewith be arranged respective to the field of play in a manner to enhance the attractiveness thereof, thereby enabling the owner of the machine to attract a large number of players thereto.
It is furthermore desirable that such a ball game machine have any critical components thereof arranged in a readily accessible manner, so that when they can be removed and easily transported to the service shop where they can be disassembled and serviced as might be required.